A Magical Christmas
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Its the Holiday break at Hogwarts and Severus wants to go and relax at his spot, but it seems he's not the only one wanting to relax. SS/HP. Merry Christmas!


A Magical Christmas

By: Nikkii-Love706

This story is a gift to all my readers who even after such a long writers block have kept faithful to my stories. Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays to you all. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters/locations. I also do not own the cover art(well if I even use a cover art).

Warning: Boy x Boy pairing, underage kissing.

~XMAS~

It was cold inside the castle as Severus worked his way to the court yard. He could already see from the windows the white, fluffy snow that has covered the entire expanse of the outside life of the castle. He rather liked this time of the year. The scenery was beautiful to observe, the cold was nice, and most importantly the students were all(except the occasional few) home for christmas, which is tomorrow if he is correct.

With that thought he made his way out of the castle and to his favorite spot on the castle's grounds(well- atleast during this time of year). The spot was perfect to sit, relax, and think. It was a lone bench that sat under a large tree, the branches of the tree were covered in a clear ice that made the tree look like it was covered in crystals. The bench faced the lake with the Forbidden Forest off to its side, the lake its self looked like a large onyx mirror that reflected all sorts of light. It was such a sight to see. Severus waits every year to see this spectacular sight and thankful almost everyone over looks the spot, always to busy with everything else in life.

Severus finally made it to the tree and walked around it to his bench, but he stopped in his tracks. As still as a statue even. To his surprise there was someone sitting on his bench. And he knew who this person was. His student that always made him feel alive, gave him a challenge; though he acted as if he hated the boy, this was not true. The boy just reminded him of painful memories. This boy just happened to be Harry Potter. He sighed and realized that if he wanted to take in the beautiful sight he would have to be semi-civil with the boy so it wont ruin this place with bad memories too. With another sigh he walked over to the bench and sat down. Severus ignored the boy as he absorbed the sight before him.

They sat in silence for nearly a half an hour before the quite was broken by a slightly confused, but relaxed Harry. "Sir, may I ask what your doing over here? Ive never seen anyone else in this spot before." Harry had turned towards Severus, hoping for a answer. Severus leveled a slightly annoyed expression at him, but answered anyways. "I come here every winter break, Mr. Potter. Now, why are you out here and not wrecking havoc around the castle?" Harry looked back out over the lake and seemed to think on his answer. "I guess because this is the most beautiful spot on campus. It relaxes me and allows me to reflect or, erm, think." He answered but looked to have an afterthought and Harry blurted out what he had realized it would seem. "Is that an acceptable answer?" Severus just nodded and went back to watching the view.

It wasnt long before they had started talking again. They talked for nearly 4 hours, even after it got dark they had stayed and talked. Severus smiled slightly as the boy told his animated opinion on Minister Fudges abilities in office. The older man looked up at the sky and realized how far up the moon was. "Ah, Harry, it was wonderful talking, but it is late and you need to go to bed." Harry looked sad, but nodded anyway. "Alright Severus." At some point in the night they had started calling each other by there given names, besides it didnt sound to bad coming off of the boys lips. Severus patted Harry on the shoulder and gave him a small smile, "Dont worry, we can talk again some other day. But go on now. Its time for sleep." With that simple gesture it seemed to brighten Harrys entire demeanor, it made Severus rather happy on the inside. The boy stood up and streched a bit. "See you later, Severus." And with a smile Harry started to walk away, but stopped when heard the older male say something. "Good night, Harry." Severus wasnt surprised when he couldnt her foot steps, but he was surprised when Harry(who must have come back) slid his arms over Severus' shoulders and down the mans chest. He could feel him breathing next to his ear, he could even feel silky lips resting slightly against his lobe.

Severus didnt say anything, he only reached up and patted Harry's pale hands. Soon he could feel the boy getting fidgity, as though he was nervous. Severus smiled at that. 'He is kind of cute.' He thought. Harry seemed to have strengthened his courage as he moved so that he was next to the older man. Harry took a deep breath and in a movement that Severus couldnt stop(even if he didnt want to stop the boy) he had placed his lips over the mans cool ones. Harry pulled away just as quickly as he had swooped in. It was not but a fleeting kiss. They looked into each others eyes and something in himself urged Severus to lean forward and capture the boys lips into a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened and became even more passionate as the seconds ticked by. But all to soon Severus pulled back and gave Harry a small push in the direction of the castle. The boy looked hurt by the gesture, but Severus just gave him a reassuring smile. "Go up to the castle and get some sleep then meet me here at the same time tomorrow. Goodnight Harry and Merry Christmas." With that Severus brushed a hand across the boys cool cheek and then turned to look at the sky.

Severus listened as Harry walked away. The boy was obviously flustered and Severus found it adorable. He smiled as he looked over his place, though he supposed it wasnt just his spot anymore, and with one last look at the view he got up and head for his rooms in the castle. His last thoughts before entering the castle were on what might come in the future. 'It was definitly a _Magical Christmas_.'

~XMAS~

The End... For Now...


End file.
